Horse Love
by Kittylin15
Summary: Arthur and Merlin arrive at the stables only to receive word from the stable boy That there's a situation between their two horses. (One Shot) (my first slash)


I got this idea while watching The Magic of Merlin (part 3)- horsing around on youtube. I wanted to write something about their horses after and it turned into this.

This is my first time ever trying to write anything slash and I'll probably only write it for this pairing. Arthur and Merlin are perfect for each other. I really wish Gwen would just run off with Lancelot already so they could get together.

Please review and tell me if I did an ok job or not.

- Ok, so I fixed the mare issue. (I think) If I missed any just point it out. I only started using that because I didn't want to keep repeating the word horse. Not that knowledgable about horses. Haven't riden one since I was twelve.

I'm surprised how many people have read this since yesterday. Merthur prevails.

* I just wrote a new one shot for my series _Impulses_, You should check it out. It's not exactly slash but it could be if you squint. Chapter seven called _Caught Red Handed_.

Help- *I started writing a long chapter story for Merlin (keeping it to myself until I have enough chapters written so people don't have to wait along time in between chapters) but I can't decide if I should make it a slash or not. it's a story line that could work either way. So, should I make it slash or just a really strong friend ship?

* * *

><p><strong>Horse Love<strong>

The boy squirmed as he waited for the prince and his manservant's arrival. Bryce had been out voted by the other veteran stable handlers; he'd only just came into service of the castle a month ago. So he got the privilege, or curse the way he looked at it, to tell them the news.

"Crap, there they are?" He mumbled out loud to himself when he could recognize the unmistakable body language even from a distance.

In the short time he'd been in Camelot he'd been able to observe the prince and man servant from a distance, whenever they came to the stables to grab their horses to go hunting or slay a dragon. Whatever it was they rushed off to do. They had the weirdest relationship of master and servant he had ever seen. They acted like friends, or more than friends he could say if he was reading their body language toward each other right. He didn't think they'd acted on their feelings yet.

Arthur and Merlin walked towards the royal horse stables only on arrival to have the entrance blocked by one of the stable boys. It seemed he'd been waiting there for a while. The prince and man servant shared a look of confusion; when the boy didn't move out of the way and just continued to fidget nervously as he looked between the two of them. They went to walk around the boy but he moved to block them again.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked in annoyance. Not liking being held up. The boy just turned and looked back nervously, like he was afraid they'd see something.

"Is there a reason your outside Bryce?" Merlin asked as he peaked around the other servant in curiosity, trying to see inside. Knowing almost all the other servants personally or at least by name. He could hear the horses neighing.

"Sir, Merlin." Bryce bowed clumsily to the prince and smiled nervously to his friend. "I was assigned by the other stable handlers, to warn your highness about a situation with your new horse, and yours."

Arthur had gotten a new horse because his original one was too old to go to war now; but he still kept it for leisurely riding. He'd had him since before he was named crown prince so he was emotionally attached and got him the best care in retirement. His new horse was a giant white stallion.

My horse?" Merlin said in surprise when the other boy pointed at him.

When he became the princes personal manservant, the prince thought it would be funny to give him a small black horse to use when they went hunting together. You could basically call it a pony. Merlin had grown to love it though and wouldn't ride any other; declining Arthur's offer later on to have a more respectable horse.

"What's wrong with Warrior?" Arthur asked in worry.

"What's the Prat's horse done to Blackberry?" Merlin inquired.

They both sent heated glares at each other.

"You see when we came in to feed the horses yesterday, we found your horse's, together." Bryce informed them; connecting his hands in a movement like he was trying to tell them something without wanting to actually say it out loud.

"And…" Merlin exclaimed in confusion. The horses were often together since the white stallion arrived a month ago; containing to the fact that he was never far from the prince. What was different this time?

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked slowly. He wasn't sure exactly, but he had an idea.

The boy blushed. "We found your horse sir, kind of mounting Merlin's." Said with a squeak in his voice like it was painful to say.

"But they're both boys!" Arthur exclaimed in shock, finally understanding what the situation was. Merlin just stood blinking behind him.

The boy finally blurted out what the others voted him to say because he just wanted to get this uncomfortable situation over with. "Your horses are gay, for each other." He stood breathing hard afterwards.

"I can't believe this. Warrior would never do that even if he was gay." Arthur said in defense of his new horse.

"What are you trying to say, that Blackberry isn't good enough for your horse?" Merlin grew annoyed at the princes remark; taking it personally, like they were talking about him and not just his horse.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say. Out of all the horses in the royal stables he would chose your short and stubby one over the other stallions." Arthur confirmed his menservants accusation.

Both prince and man servant stood glaring at each other.

"Sir!" Bryce yelled trying to regain the princes attention, it seemed like they'd both forgot his presence in their anger. He started talking again once they were both looking at him. Taking a breath for courage. "Sir, even though you want to deny it, it's true. The way they're acting you'd think they're in love. We just wanted to warn you before you took them out riding together."

"Love!" Both of them said together in surprise, making eye contact with each other.

"Do you have any suggestion to solve this problem?" Bryce asked.

"Maybe Merlin could finally get a new horse?" Arthur suggested. It would be the easiest solution.

"I've told you before, Blackberry isn't going anywhere. I've had him basically since I arrived in Camelot." Merlin told the prince off.

Arthur sighed, looking at his man servants angry face. He couldn't ask Merlin to get rid of something he had for years for something he'd only owned for a month. "I guess I could get rid of Warrior, someone else would be happy to have him."

Merlin's anger deflated when he looked at the princes dejected face.

"You wouldn't do that, you've already given your heart away to him. Just like you did your last one. You love your horses too much." Merlin corrected him, like he knew the prince better than he knew himself.

"What, would you rather I get attached to my servants instead?" Arthur snapped.

"I don't want to talk about this." Merlin exclaimed in exasperation before walking into the stables; Bryce had forgotten to guard the door after telling them his message.

The prince angrily stomped after his manservant. When he stepped into the dark stables he had to wait for his eyes to adjust because they were so used to the bright light of outside. All he could see were outlines of things; which could be very hazardous in a stable, you never knew when you were going to step in something.

When he could see again; he spotted Merlin at the back stalls, mumbling to Blackberry with warrior standing protectively watching over them. That is the great thing about animals, you can tell them anything and they wouldn't judge you or love you less for it.

Arthur was snapped out of his daze when a cold muzzle nudged him. He looked over in surprise only to see Tarrento; his old horse which was a brown stallion. Since he received the horse from his father for his birthday, he'd always thought that he could understand what the animal wanted because of how strong their bond was.

Right now Tarrento was telling him to go over there and apologize to the idiot.

Over the years Tarrento had also grown found of Merlin since he was usually the one who took care of him; the prince also suspected his manservant bribed the horse with apples since he started to gain weight after the boy came into his service.

Arthur turned his head away and crossed his arms in stubbornness. His old horse was a traitor.

Tarrento jabbed him right in the back of the neck with his nose. Rubbing the spot the prince pet the horses muscle to announce his defeat. The blond approached the group in the back, coming to stand behind the brunette.

Merlin could feel the eyes boring into the back of his head, knowing it wasn't a horse he just ignored it. The warlock smirked when the prince cleared his throat, not giving him the pleasure of turning around; he smirked knowing his face couldn't be seen.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper earlier." Arthur pushed out the words like they were painful to say.

When his apology received no response. Merlin just kept petting his horse. He thought it he must've said the wrong thing. Maybe being yelled at wasn't the thing that hurt his manservant's feelings. Not knowing what he was suppose to say the prince started to babble, bringing up random things he'd said before.

"Is it because I suggested you get ride of Blackberry, I already took that back, so there." Arthur glared at the back of Merlin's dark haired head. Warrior snorted at him like he knew what his handler was talking about.

Merlin just shrugged.

Receiving the silent treatment was the worst from Merlin because he usually never shut up.

"Is it because I said I would get rid of Warrior, if anything I should be more upset about that, I know you've grown to like him…" Arthur stopped his babbling when he heard Tarrento behind him neighing; knowing through their bond that he was telling him that wasn't it.

Arthur paused and actually took the time to think deeper about their previous conversation. Ok, so it wasn't about the horses. He'd said something indirectly to hurt Merlin's feelings.

He thought hard, composing himself slightly.

"Was it when I mentioned my non-attachment to servants?" Arthur could tell when Merlin tensed that he had hit the nail on the head. Now he got why his manservant was upset. He'd basically said he didn't care about him. "Merlin, maybe before I didn't care about my servants or their feelings, but you should know in your case it's different." Arthur blushed when he said this. Merlin didn't know just how different.

"You can hardly admit that we're friends, to yourself." Merlin grumbled back. Still not turning around.

"That's for a completely different reason." Arthur pinched his nose in frustration.

"And that would be…?" Merlin asked condescendingly.

Arthur growled under his breath. Spinning the brunette around to face him, pressing his own lips against Merlin's. At first their was no response so the prince pulled back. Looking at his manservant's shocked face. "…That would be why."

"Your not going to get rid of the horses?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Couldn't separate two horses in love."

"Ok." Merlin exclaimed before kissing the prince earnestly back.

Arthur steered Merlin back away from their mounts, until he hit the door of a closed stall. They started making out passionately and groining.

Bryce sat in shock on the other side of the closed stall door. Trapped until the prince and the manservant decided to take their pleasures somewhere else.

He'd just come in to do his job. Upon realizing the prince probably wouldn't be happy if he realized he'd listened to him bumbling to apologize to his servant, he hid in a empty stall. Before he could close the door Tarrento slipped in with him.

He'd heard about nobles using the stables to hook up before from the other stable handlers but had been sparred actually experiencing it in his young life so far. Bryce tensed as the door he was leaning against shook in intervals as the two pushed against it. Tarrento snorted across his face, the air caused his hair to blow across his face.

It seemed he was going to be here for a long time judging by the noises the two were making.

* * *

><p>Did you know that Bradley James rides the same horse all the time in the series. I never really noticed before but it's true. His names Tarrento, so I fit him into my story. I always want Arthur to have a white horse though. Don't ask why. I made it so that he got a new horse so that it would be more believable as a sudden developement.<p>

I named each horse something with the same letter the colour they are starts with. Wanted to name Merlin's horse buttons at one point because I thought it would be funny. Had to resist temptation and not mention the nick names I gave them.

Warrior = White Prince

Blackberry = Black Magic


End file.
